Think of Me
by Yuniran
Summary: "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful blue eyes?" "They're purple." Gravity AU.


**A/N: The plot basically follows the same thing as gravity because I love it too much. **

**Sorry I keep procrastinating the other fics, I'll update them soon! **

* * *

><p>"Maki!" A high voice scratched through the headset, crawling its way into her ears.<p>

Maki Nishikino examined the device, her eye twitching as she ignored the call. Wrench gripped right in her gloved hand, she began to work on the telescope. Not just any telescope of course; she, along with her small crew, floated above the earth.

_Don't come here._ Maki thought to herself, refusing to turn around as the voice called her name once more. _Turn around Nico, go bother someone else._

The whirring of Nico's jet pack whispered in the silent atmosphere as she glided towards Maki, a sly grin tugging at her thin lips. "Maki!" She exclaimed, landing next to the redhead.

"What do you want now?" Maki grunted, her eyes focused on her work.

"I have another joke for you!"

"I don't want to hear it." Either Nico was deaf, or she had completely ignored Maki's distasteful words.

"So," The astronaut continued, scooting closer to Maki. "What do you called a tired mechanic?"

Pretending not to listen, Maki detached a piece of the device with careful hands, as if the machinery could break at any moment. As Nico realized no reply was going to come, she answered her own joke. "Exhausted!" She announced, a wave of laughter shaking her tiny body.

An audible sigh released all the air in Maki's lungs. "Really?" Nico's stale jokes had become incredibly annoying in the few weeks they'd been together in space. Along with her magnificent stories, which ha never failed to make her want to take off her helmet right then and there.

"Hmm, I thought it was funny. Want to hear the story about last Christmas? You wouldn't believe what my siblings did!" Nico grinned, her ruby red eyes glimmering as she spoke.

"No, I don't." Maki grumbled, unscrewing the panel. She gasped as the rather large screw flew out of its hole, floating away into space. Throwing her arm out, she uselessly groped at the empty space. Nico snickered, pushing off the telescope, her little hands clutching the screw as her cable reached its end, jerking her back to Maki.

"Here you go." Nico placed the screw into Maki's toolbox, a triumphant expression plastered on her petite features.

"Thanks, I guess. But I could have got it myself."

"As if! You couldn't reach it earlier, don't pretend like I wasn't there just now. Plus, I got it because we need it to close the panel; I didn't get it for you, so don't thank me." Nico rambled on, blatantly staring at Maki through her helmet.

Maki felt a light blush rise to her cheeks as the other astronaut's gaze bored into her. "What?" She snapped hastily, her fingers fumbling over their work.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful blue eyes?" Nico joked, although she seemed to be entranced.

"They're purple." Maki replied flatly, letting the wrench float next to her as she reconfigured the multicolored wires within the telescope. She knew the helmets were dark, but did her eyes really look blue? Most likely, it was Nico fooling around. After all, this was to be her final spacewalk before her retirement. Something about leaving to become an idol; not that Maki cared or anything. Her career had just begun as Nico's came to a close.

During her college days, she'd been given an offer. If Maki were to drop out of her road to neurosurgery and pick up bio medical engineering, she would be funded in her studies, as well as later travel into space to engineer new treatments and diagnosis. Maki had been against the idea; she had no desire to reach out into the unexplored territories of mankind. Although her parents saw it as an opportunity to gain an international reputation. And of course, Maki had no say in the matter.

Which was how she ended up in the middle of nowhere, upgrading the scanner within the massive telescope. Her first spacewalk, which hadn't been a miraculously amazing experience. Maki nearly lost her lunch many times; zero gravity was definitely something else.

"Whatever you say." Nico said nonchalantly, reaching for the control pad on the front of her uniform. Slow hands pushed a couple buttons before music blared into Maki's ears.

At first, Nico's music soothed Maki's mind from the intimidating silence of the void. Outside the atmosphere, sounds were a thing of the past, hundreds of miles away. No birds chirped, no wind blew. Only deafening silence. Though Nico's music grew irritating, especially since she played one song on repeat, over and over again.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

The way Nico attempted to mirror the singer's voice in The Phantom of the Opera made Maki's brain ache. On multiple occasions, she'd ask Nico why that song, and only that song. Each time, she'd wave it off with a simple, 'It's none of your business. I just like it, that's all.' Sometimes, Maki felt as if she played it on purpose, just to provoke her.

Nico floated away, expertly maneuvering her jet pack while waving back at Maki. Over the headset, she continued to sing. "Shut up, will you? I'm trying to finish this." Living in space for a week put her on edge, and she was one step from falling. A static voice chimed in, absorbed into the loud song.

"Nishikino? Yazawa? Come in, this is Mission Control." The voice spoke calmly, repeating itself when no reply came.

"Nico, shut off your music! I can't hear!" Maki shouted into the headset, a weight lifted off her mind as the music ceased. "Mission Control, this is Nishikino. Please repeat that if possible, my partner distracted me."

Mission Control responded immediately. "Of course. A ways away from you, an American satellite was struck by a missile. We're unsure of all the details, but we know one thing for sure. You need to evacuate immediately. The debris is headed your way, moving faster than the speed of a bullet. You've got approximately five minutes before the first wave of debris hits hard. Please be careful, but move with haste." With that, the communication clicked, signaling the conversation's end.

Nico floated over to Maki once again, gripping onto the side of the telescope. "Maki, let's go." She commanded, gripping her arm.

"Wait, I'm almost done." Maki urged, her fingers moving quickly on the device. Five minutes was enough time to finish her upgrades; maybe even less.

"There's no time. With debris like that, this telescope is done for anyway." Nico explained, worry laced into her voice. "We have to get out of here, or we won't make it."

"I know that! Geez, I'm not an idiot." Maki snapped, dropping her tools. It was a bit embarrassing as she'd forgotten they were in space, and her tools wouldn't clank when they collided with the floor to make a point.

"Hurry up!"

Maki lumbered as she tugged on the cable around her waist. "I am!" She shouted, frowning as the belt wouldn't come off. "It's stuck."

"Stuck? You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I joke at a time like this?" Panic shook her to the bone, and she made the mistake of looking up. In the distance, little pieces of debris grew bigger and bigger as they shot towards the telescope. "Help me!"

"I am!" Nico retorted, her frightened fingers tugging at the cable with all her strength. "It's not coming off, what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the senior astronaut here!" Maki argued, struggling to get free of the constricting belt. A piece of scrap metal whisked by them, faster than the eye could see. Others like it flew by, crashing into the unsuspecting telescope. "Nico, look out!" She screamed as the pink astronaut just barely moved in time for the debris to skim past her, straight into the crane holding Maki captive.

She was only able to manage a shocked gasp before the world began to spin like mad. Maki couldn't tell what was up and what was down, although she never really could. Panic and fear hit her like a wild bull, her breath increasing rapidly as she hurdled through space. Through the helmet, she heard Nico's voice.

"Maki?! Talk to me Maki!"

"Nico? Where_—_" She began, pausing for a wave of stomach pains to pass her way. It felt like riding a roller coaster, only a hundred times faster and stuck in an endless loop.

"Give me your position! Maki!"

Maki began to panic, her head spinning along with her. "I can't see!" She shrieked, hyperventilating in the stuffy astronaut suit. In her limited field of vision, the universe spun. From black to blue to white as she continued to flip.

"Calm down!" Nico tried her best to keep her voice at a reasonable volume. "We untangled the cable. Take a deep breath, and release yourself."

"Y-yes, okay." Maki did as she was told. Taking a deep breath, she forced her hands to undo the cable, sending her soaring away from the broken crane. Although she continued to spin, the telescope no longer visible in the distance. "Nico?!" She called into the headset. "I can't stop! Nico!"

The communication became fuzzy as she hurdled into space, only able to catch bits and pieces of Nico's voice. "I'm her...e... Ma...ki... tell me... position..." With that, the line cut off.

"Nico? Come in, Nico." Maki shouted, frightened when no reply came. "Mission Control? It's Nishikino. Come in, Mission Control." Once again, no reply. Rolling through space, darkness spread. The earth remained a giant mass below her, slowly rotating away. The dark blue oceans and dull green continents turned away from her, leaving her alone on the dark side of the planet. With the sun nowhere to be found, a chill ran up her spine. "Hurry up, you idiot."

Maki's breathing slowed, her form slowly turning as she closed her eyes. _Calm down._ She told herself. _This isn't the end, not yet._ Although her mind shot straight to the idea that she would be lost in space forever. "No, she's coming for me." Maki thought out loud, her breath picking up once more. "She's irresponsible and annoying, but she wouldn't leave me out here. She was supposed to look after me, she_—_"

"What was that?" An amused voice hummed into her ears, her eyes shooting open. Pink lights glowed a few feet away from her, a small form in its wake. Like hope itself, Nico emerged from the darkness with a cable carelessly tossed around her arm. "Do you need a lift? That is, if you take back what you just said. Nico Nii is cute and kind, not irresponsible and annoying!"

"Wh-what took you so long?" Although she wouldn't admit it, Maki was overjoyed to see her senior. Nico's jet pack made little whooshing sounds as she made her way towards Maki, grabbing hold of her waist with both arms. Even under layers of thick next generation clothing, Maki found herself blushing as Nico's petite hands trailed up and down her torso, searching for the attachment.

"Would it kill you to help me out with this?" Nico grumbled, handing Maki the cable as she held on tight. If she were to float away now, it would cause a lot more unwanted problems.

Maki nodded, clipping the cable onto her own suit; she double checked that it was on tight, then triple checked.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now." Nico warned, slowly releasing her grip on Maki's waist.

"N-no!" Maki cried, grasping for Nico as she floated in zero gravity for a moment, harshly jerking as Nico pushed forward. Clutching onto the cable for dear life, she tensed as the two flew through space.

"Are you alright back there?" Nico called through the headset, stealing a glance back at Maki.

A sigh slipped through her lips, her body relaxing as a new problem arose. On her helmet's screen, the oxygen level in the corner had drastically lowered. A tiny red caution sign blinked, the text reading '**Oxygen level: 30%**'. Internal trepidation arose within Maki, her grip on the cable tightening. "My oxygen level..."

"Is it low?" Nico asked as if she already knew.

"Thirty percent."

Nico remained silent for a moment. "We should be able to make it. From here, we'll make our way straight to the International Space Station. According to Mission Control, it's about a thousand miles away." She stated weakly. "If we play our cards right, we can do it."

"A thousand miles? There's no way..." Maki began, her voice trailing off as Nico cut her off.

"Shut up. We won't be going anywhere with that attitude of yours." Nico teased, pushing forwards once more, jerking Maki along with her. "Give me a big Nico Nico Nii, and I'll make sure you get there safely!"

"As if." Maki muttered, loud enough for the helmet to pick up her retort.

As time went on, Maki began to relax. She kept her hands on the long cable connecting her and Nico, although her grip was loose. Ice crusted around her helmet, cracking around the edges. The galaxy's frost was a bit irritating, although it didn't majorly hinder her vision. Nothing more than a mild inconvenience. Gliding along with the orbit, Maki was able to examine her surroundings for the first time all night. Or day; in space, time was nonexistent.

To her right, the dark earth rotated so slowly it was barely noticeable. A grin tugged at Maki's cold, chapped lips as she gazed upon the golden lights scattered across the world. They were different from the stars which lit up the universe around her; they were more comforting. She knew that down on earth, each of those shimmering lights came from a different person. While she hovered above, people continued on with their daily lives, oblivious to the endless void around them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nico commented, her gaze locked on the redhead. "One day, I'll shine brighter than all those lights combined."

"Why are you retiring?" Maki asked bluntly, curiosity overcoming her. After seeing a view like this, the earth was no longer enough. What made Nico want to leave something like this behind?

"I don't know." Nico sighed, pausing as she shot them forward a little, the gas propelling them towards their destination. "I've had my fill of space. I think at some point, I realized that I didn't need any of this. Space is lonely, you know? I'd rather be down there, bringing smiles to people's faces so that maybe those lights will shine even brighter."

"I see." She mused, shutting her eyes. This was a side of Nico she'd never seen before. Quite honestly, Maki didn't believe the small girl was capable of anything besides dumb jokes and constant rudeness. Hearing Nico's passionate reasoning made her feel a foreign warmth in her belly, one that beat out the freezing galaxy.

But she wasn't wrong. Space was such a huge concept, it hurt her mind sometimes as well. To think that the planet where they once resided was only a pebble in the river that was the universe, was something hard to comprehend. A place where nothing was impossible. It filled Maki with wonder; ever since she was a mere child, the stars and constellations caught her interest. And now, it was all within her grasp.

"Do you still want to stay up here, despite everything you've been through?" Nico asked, concern noticeable in her wary tone.

_Do I?_ Maki pondered her thoughts in search of an answer, though nothing came to mind. It was a terrifying experience, something she wanted to erase from her memories forever. She said nothing, an awkward silence forming between the two girls, who floated yards away from each other. Maki was brought out of her thoughts by a loud tune, followed by charming vocals. With a smile, she indulged herself in the music, ignoring the oxygen bar. **15%**.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

Maki wanted to ask the question again, for the hundredth time. "Nico. Why is it you only have that song?" She spoke gently, prompting the girl to answer.

"Of course it's not the only song I've got on here. I'm not stupid." Nico snickered, revealing the shocking truth.

"Are you serious?" Maki deadpanned, processing the answer she was given. "You had other songs the entire time, and you've been playing this one on repeat?!" She couldn't help but feel annoyed, and a little flustered at the thought of being swindled by Nico of all people.

"Absolutely! As an idol, I wouldn't dare go into space without loads of albums tucked under my sleeve!" Nico stated matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious. "But," She continued before Maki had a chance to speak. "Think of Me is my favorite. I used to hate it, actually. When I was younger, my parents used to sing to me, and we danced around. The phantom used to scare me, but my dad smiled and told me not to be afraid. He sang to me before I fell asleep. I can still remember it; his voice made me feel warm, and safe." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Nico went quiet, cutting off her audio for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, I got a little sentimental there. It's because of your dumb questions!" Her voice returned to its normal tone, all the softness replaced by aggression.

Maki rolled her eyes, briskly thinking of a snarky reply. "You're the one who wouldn't shut up with the singing and the jokes and the stories, idiot!" Although a new found respect for Nico formed in her heart, one that she'd likely keep to herself until the end of time. From the way she spoke, Maki knew Nico had been through a lot more than she knew.

Nico began to hum along to the music, grinning as she shouted into the headphones. "There it is! We're almost there Maki, hold on tight." A white and silver space station outlined on the horizon, a tremendously large parachute caught in its satellites.

It felt like years before the earth moved out of the darkness. Under them, snowy white land masses converged in a body of dark water. Green and purple lights sprouted above, covering the land like a radiant sheet of light. The sight was like nothing she'd ever seen before; to the east, the sun's golden rays crowned the dark earth. For a second, Maki believed she was dreaming. She believed that the magnificent painting laid out before her would soon disappear. **10%**.

"Nico, I'm not going to make it." Maki breathed, her eyes glued to the little number. It had become increasingly harder to breathe, the air within her suit thinned. "At this point, I'm only dragging you down_—_"

Before she was able to finish, Nico cut in. "Who the hell do you think I am?" She shouted, nearly bursting Maki's eardrums. "You're Super Idol Nico Nii's first fan! I'm taking you back home, so you can tell everyone how great I am!"

Maki muttered a flat "Wow." before gazing at Nico's tiny pink form in the distance. Despite being such a small girl, she packed the punch of a thousand men. Maybe she had a complex, but it didn't matter to Maki. Nico's courage and determination gave her hope; or maybe she was hallucinating from the lack of oxygen.

As the duo neared the station, it had become increasingly clear that something was off. Nico hadn't said anything in a good ten minutes, nor did she propel them forward. "Nico?" Maki called, squinting as she attempted to get a better look. "Is something wrong?"

"We're out of fuel." Nico announced in defeat. "There's enough for one more push."

**7%**. "I'm running out of air, dummy. Let's get there already." Maki suggested, lightly tugging on the cable as if Nico were her sled dog.

"Geez, how pushy. Where's my 'Please Nico Nii, take me home!'?" Nico joked, carefully placing her hands on the ignition, taking note of Maki's cute pouty face. "We're taking off in three, two, one." The final burst of air seeped out of the empty jet pack, pushing them straight at the space station.

Tumbling towards the station, Maki reached out her hands, attempting to grip anything her fingers could touch. Unfortunately, that proved easier said than done. At the speed they hurdled towards the station, collision was unavoidable. Maki braced for impact as her body smashed against the hard metal, flying back the other way. Pulled back by the chord connecting her to Nico, the two began to hurdle around the space station's exterior, frantically searching for something to grab.

As they flung towards the end of the station, the chord connecting the two girls caught on a satellite, easily tearing in two. "Maki!" Nico called, turning her head towards the other as she spun.

Maki's heart-rate increased as she fumbled past the space station, her eyes wide as she was met with open space. If she didn't land here, it would all be over. With nothing to propel herself back with, she'd be helpless, orbiting the earth with the rest of the debris. Breathing hard, she gasped as something wrapped around her legs, holding her back. The thick strings of the parachute wrapped tight around her; a big stroke of luck. Although Nico hadn't been that lucky.

"Maki!" She shouted from behind, gliding into oblivion. Unable to stop herself in the world outside of gravity's reach, she stretched her hand out towards Maki.

Maki did the same, desperately trying to reach Nico. She wasn't going to lose her, not now. They had been through too much. Her fingers grazed the older girl's, just enough to grip that one hand. She clutched on to Nico's hand as if it were life itself, slowly pulled into oblivion. "I got you, don't worry." The straps wrapped around her legs began to slip, one by one.

Nico seemed to notice, her eyes a deep red as she contemplated an important decision. "Maki." Her voice was serious, more than it had ever been before.

"What?" She asked, struggling to keep her hand with Nico's.

"You have to let go." Nico ordered, a sad smile on her lips. "If you don't, we'll both die."

Maki looked bewildered, her lavender eyes wide open. "Absolutely not!" She shouted in response, intertwining their fingers.

"You have no choice. Let go, Maki." Nico repeated, choking back tears as she soothingly rubbed her thumb against Maki's shaking hand. "Everything will be okay."

"Don't say that, idiot!" Only one chord held her back from the depths of the void, slowly but surely slipping. "I'm not going to let go, no matter what you tell me! I'm your number one fan, aren't I?!" Maki screamed into the headset.

"I'm sorry." Nico whispered, feeling Maki's hand one last time before letting go on her own accord, pulling her hand away from the girl who tried so hard to save her.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to jump after Nico, to somehow save her. Though Maki knew there was nothing she could do. The second Nico let go she flew backwards, towards the space station. She watched Nico float away, growing smaller and smaller. Then, a fuzzy voice croaked through her helmet. "What are you doing, stupid. Don't just stand there, get to the hatch."

"Why would you do that?" Maki growled, her vision growing fuzzy. "You...you were supposed to become an idol, just like you said, you big idiot..."

"Maki, you don't have enough oxygen to argue with me. Just listen to me for once, please?" Nico spoke in a soft, soothing voice; she was nothing more than a little pink speck in the distance.

**4%**. Maki took little sips of air into her lungs as if she were drinking fine wine instead of beer. She said nothing, signaling Nico to continue.

"The hatch is above you, to the right. Do you see it?"

Sure enough, the hatch sat a few yards away. Maki carefully pushed off the closest surface, slowly climbing up the space station. "I see it."

"Now that I think about it, I'm quite attractive, don't you agree?" Nico mused in a playful voice, a hint of sadness laced within.

"Are you... really complimenting yourself now?" Maki mumbled under her breath, picking up the pace as her head began to feel light.

"Of course!" Nico chimed. "You know, I have beautiful brown eyes."

Maki sucked up all her pride, resisting the urge to disagree with the girl. "Yes, you have beautiful brown eyes."

Nico laughed, and Maki could have sworn she heard a sob. "My eyes are red, idiot."

**1%**. With the hatch mere feet away, Maki turned her head to view Nico, who she could just barely make out against the galaxy full of stars just like her. Over the headset, music began to play.

_Recall all those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you_

The music became staticky as Nico disappeared from sight.

Mustering all her strength, Maki pulled open the hatch. Throwing herself inside, she closed the door behind her, silence ringing in her ears, her vision clouded. Dragging herself to the control panel, she held her breath. The air began to pressurize. **20%**.** 50%**.** 80%**.** 100%**.

Maki ripped off her helmet, tossing it aside as she drank the oxygen, replenishing her lungs. Staring out the window, she frantically searched for any sign of Nico. "I had her. I had her..." Staring at her empty hand, she shut her eyes tight. "How could you leave me like that?!" She shouted, suspended in zero gravity. "Nico, you dummy..."

Wiping her face, she entered the station. Items floated aimlessly as she pushed through the maze of tubes and corridors. Eventually she was able to reach the control room, where the radio lay untouched. She picked it up as if it were the most precious thing in the universe. "Nico?" She called, every last shred of hope poured into it. "Nico, come in. It's me, Maki. I've arrived in the International Space Station." She knew her words could no longer reach the idol, though she continued regardless. "Come in, Nico. Please, come in." She repeated, gazing out the circular window. "Say anything, anything at all. I don't care what it is. Tell me another joke, Nico. I'll laugh at it this time, I promise. Tell me the story about your siblings on Christmas. Please..."

Maki lay down the radio in defeat, leaving it on just in case Nico decided to reverse physics and come back to her. "No." She told herself, hanging up the radio. "You have to let her go. There's nothing you can do." Warm liquid trailed down her cheeks as she made her way towards the escape pod. Slipping inside, she buckled up. Scanning the instruction manual, Maki followed the directions to start up the pod. On the screen, a box appeared with a number, which began to count down. **00:00:04.59**

"I'm going home, Nico." She whispered, gently placing her hand on the glass window. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell everyone about Super Idol Nico Nii. But in return, you better become the brightest star. I won't accept anything less. If you don't outshine all the others, I'll have to do it myself."

As the pod detached, Maki smiled. Somewhere, Nico was too. Although the closer the got to earth, to home, the further away Nico became.

"After all, I've got one hell of a story to tell."


End file.
